Nobody knows what they have until they lose it!
by chappy-lover-rukia
Summary: The yorozuya have a new job, and it envolves finding a fiance for Prince Hata cousin. Who is willing to be the fiancee? They are willing to pay anything. Its a Gintoki and Kagura story! Hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Fiancee

**Well this is my first Gintoki and Kagura fan fiction. Sorry if they seem to be out of character… I notice that we don´t have many fanfics for these two so I realize that it isn´t that popular? Well I hope that there will be more in the future! And I know some people don´t like them because of the age difference, well I still think they make a great couple. They almost remind me of Ikuto 16/17 and Amu 11/12 (shugo chara), Ichigo 15 and Rukia… way, way older 150? (bleach) .**

Nobody knows what they have until they lose it!

It was a normal morning at the yorozuya, although Shinpachi hasn´t arrive yet (probably is trying to escape from Otoe´s breakfast). Gintoki was watching the weather report, not like he actually care or anything but just to watch Ketsuno Ana, since he has a huge "crush" on her. Kagura finally woke up; she started walking towards Gintoki to join him to whatever he was watching.

"You finally woke up? Too much sleeping beauty can make the opposite effect." Gintoki simply said.

Kagura was about to reply to his comment but she notice he was watching the weather report. "You're watching the weather lady again?" Kagura said in annoyance, instead of joining the silver head she made her way towards the bathroom.

"Oi, oi! You know that I never miss Ketsuno-san report!" Gintoki reply, he didn´t even turn his eyes away from the TV.

"Whatever… I´m taking a shower." Kagura said as she went inside the bathroom.

Someone started to knock desperately on the yorozuya´s door. "Oi! Shinpachi answer the door!" Gintoki yell at Shinpachi, "Shinpachi!... What is this he still isn´t here? I´m going to have to cut down his payment"

(All though Gintoki doesn´t even pay Shinpachi) Gintoki made his way towards the door. The knocking became harder.

"Oi! You´re going to break down our door! Then who´s going to pay for it?" Gintoki yell in annoyance as he opened the door.

It was Prince Baka… I mean Hata. Gintoki close the door and lock it. "Wait! Aren´t you the yorozuya? Hey? Open the door!"

Gintoki open the door once again, yelling this time angry and annoyed " Oi! You're going to break the door Prince Baka!"

"It´s not Prince Baka! It´s HATA! HATA!" Prince Hata replied back.

"That's enough! Stop yelling! I´ll take care of this Prince Baka…HATA!" The Prince´s butler Jii said making his way inside the yorozuya apartment.

"Oi, Oi! Who say you can come in?" Gintoki yelling still annoyed.

Finally after all the yelling, all three of them sat down, Prince Hata and Jii were sitting facing Gintoki on the other side of the table.

"So what is your business here?" Gintoki ask picking his nose.

"Well you see my cousin needs a fiancée.. or else he is going to have to marry the ugly women!" Prince Hata answer.

"I don´t think I can help you with that… if it's your cousin then no wonder he can´t get girlfriend…" Gintoki simply said.

"What! What are you trying to say?" Prince Hata replied somewhat angry.

"Err.. Actually we just to find someone that will at least pretend to be his fiancée…" Jii said.

Kagura came in, her hair was still wet. "Gin-chan we ran out of shanpoop" Kagura said.

"It´s shaMPOO, I told you many times!" Gintoki replied. Prince Hata and Jii look at each other.

"I have an idea" Prince Hata started to say "we need more shampoo!"

"BAKA! Err… Prince Hata!" Jii yell in annoyance "What he was trying to say can you friend pretend to be Prince Bak….Hata´s cousin fiancé?"

"Fiancée?" Kagura ask.

"Prince Baka wants someone to pretend to be his cousin's girlfriend." Gintoki answer.

"Prince HATA!" Yell the Prince.

"That´s going to be hard to find someone for his cousin" Kagura replied.

"Wait! Before you say no! We are willing to pay anything and it will be such one dinner, where Prince ba…Hata´s cousin will be telling this parents that he has a fiancée. Once the dinner is done you may leave." Jii said.

Kagura turn her attention when Jii said dinner, "at the dinner place will there be a lot of rice and sukonbu?"

"Idiot!" Gintoki smack Kagura on the head "Don´t sell yourself out!"

"YES! There will be lots and lots of it!" Prince Hata replied, "Plus Sakata-san I hear you like strawberry milk…"

"And as we said before we´re willing to pay anything" Jii added.

Kagura thinking to herself_, If I take this job… all I have to do is pretend to be the guys girlfriend… and after that they´re willing to pay anything.. Gin-chan if I do this would you notice that I'm trying to help you?_

"Sorry we can´t help you with this-" Gintoki started saying.

"I´ll do it!" Kagura interrupted.

"WHAT?" Gintoki yell in confusion.

"Thank you!" Prince Hata yelled in happiness.

"All I have to do is pretend right?" Kagura ask.

"Yes" Prince Hata replied.

"Finally, I can go to sleep" Jii said to himself, he started to drag Prince Hata towards the door, fearing that the yorozuya change their mind.

"Oi! Kagura? What are you saying? Tell them you don't want to do this job! Hurry before they leave!" Gintoki grab Kagura´s hand dragging her towards the door, since the Prince and Jii left running.

Kagura annoyed stop herself from moving anywhere else "Gin-chan it´s ok. I will do this job."

Gintoki trying to move Kagura from the spot but fail, "Kagura why? Do you know the term ¨girlfriend ¨ means?"

"Yes I do know what it means" Kagura said in a mocking voice.

"But you're still little! You're just a Kid-" Gintoki said, still grabbing her hand.

"NO! Gin-chan… I´m grown up already! I´m 17!" Kagura snapped, "Oh wait! I forgot, you didn´t know since you went missing the whole day when it was my birthday"

Kagura removed her hand violently away from Gintoki´s.

"Wait Kagura!"

Kagura left the apartment. Shinpachi was barely arriving at the yorozuya when he saw Kagura on top of Sadaharu.

"Kagura-chan? Where are you going?" Shinpachi ask.

Kagura ignore Shinpachi and made Sadaharu go faster. Shinpachi came in. "Gin-chan? Where is Kagura going? She seem…"

"Shinpachi I´m cutting your payment down" Gintoki said as he left the room.

"Eh? Gin-chan?" Shinpachi yell.

**Well that was the first chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, sorry if there is any misspelling or grammar mistakes! **


	2. Dress

**Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Don´t forget to review if you can!  
><strong>

At yoshiwara.

Kagura was walking next to Sadaharu looking at the stores. Tsukuyo notice Kagura walking around.

"Kagura?" Tsukuyo said as she caught up to her.

"Oh! Hi Tsukki" Kagura replied.

Tsukuyo asked "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I...Err…Tsukki can you help me with something?" Kagura asked blushing without looking at her.

Confused Tsukuyo said yes. Both of the girls went inside one of the stores, Hinowa was now joining them. "Kagura-chan you can come out" Hinowa said.

"I can´t..."Kagura replied back from the dressing room.

"What´s wrong?" Tsukuyo asked.

"It´s embarrassing..." Kagura replied back.

Hinowa and Tsukuyo laugh. "Honey it´s ok you don´t have to worry" Hinowa said.

Kagura came out of the dressing room she was wearing a gothic Lolita dress. Her Lolita dress was above her knees, her dress was completely black besides the ribbon she had on her lower back, she as wearing short sleeves that were kind of puffy; her stockings are above her knee and she was also wearing gloves, she had no shoes on.

Hinowa and Tsukuyo where surprise they had never seen Kagura with a dress besides her china style ones. Hinowa spoke first, "My… Kagura-chan you look so cute!"

Of course Kagura blush a little, "Th… thank you Hinowa-san "

"You really look good Kagura chan" Tsukuyo added.

"Although you look amazing, I must admit I don´t think you should where that for you date" Hinowa said.

"DATE!" Kagura blurred out, "It isn´t a date Hinowa-san" she corrected.

"It was a dinner right" Tsukuyo said, "Isn´t that like a date?"

"No! I´m doing this for a costumer, we had." Kagura replied kind of gloomy. "It's nothing special." She wished it was special, actually not even special just as long as it was with a ¨special¨ person.

"Alright then" Hinowa changing the subject as she notice Kagura´s gloomy voice "We shall get you something else", she smiled.

Gintoki was barely arriving at Yoshiwara; he had asked several persons if they had seen Kagura. Most of them didn´t give him a correct answer, some kept saying she was at the park or the sukonbu store; until he ask Elizabeth, who answer with ¨it´s¨ sign saying that Kagura had gone off to Yoshiwara.

Gintoki headed towards Hinowa´s place. He knocked on the door. It took several minutes until someone answer.

"Oh! Gin-san!" Seita exclaimed.

"It´s nice to see you too" Gintoki replied as he padded Seita´s head. The little boy smile.

"Gintoki?" Tsukuyo asked more to herself, a faint blush appear on her cheeks; as she came in from the other door.

"Hey" Gintoki replied. Hinowa came in after Tsukuyo.

"Gintoki-san? What brings you here?" Hinowa asked, as she got closer to Gintoki, "My apologies, please Gintoki-san come in"

"Actually, I was wondering if you had seen Kagura around here?" Gintoki asked in a nonchalant way, stepping inside their home.

"Ah Kagura!" Hinowa replied, "Yes she just left."

Gintoki quickly put all his attention towards Hinowa, "Where did she go?"

"She went off to her dinner" Tsukuyo said a bit concern of Gintoki´s reaction.

Hinowa also noticing Gintoki´s reaction, said "Isn´t that because of her job?"

"Yeah…" Gintoki replied.

Seita trying his best to lower the tension building up said "Hey... Did you hear that Prince Hata´s cousin will be getting married?"

Gintoki grab Seita´s shoulders "Where did you hear that?"

"Oi Gintoki?" Tsukuyo said getting closer to him.

"Ah... it was in the news. He was suppose to marry someone last week but he told his parents she was to ugly or something like that, so today they found another fiancée and he is going to marry her today but I don´t know who it is.." Seita replied nervously.

"Gintoki you don´t mean…" Tsukuyo started saying as she turn her gaze from what Seita was saying towards Gintoki.

Gintoki had left.

"Heh… I didn´t even notice when he left… he must be in a hurry" Tsukuyo said more to herself.

"Gin-san?" Seita asked, also confused of when Gintoki left.

"Seita-kun, may I Talk to Tsukky alone?" Hinowa asked.

"Yes okasan" Seita replied as he left the room.

"Tsukky" Hinowa started saying "why don´t you tell him?"

Tsukuyo smile, "It´s too late now"; as she took a smoke of her Kiseru.

**Ok I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter only because I had to describe Kagura´s dress, I´m sorry! I still think that my description was horrible! If there are any tips you guys have I'm willing to hear! And the dress she is wearing for the dinner, the reason I didn´t describe it here was because that will be in the next chapter! Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be better than this one though ;)**


	3. Dinner

**Hello! I hope you guys had a good Christmas :D **

**Anyways I apologize for taking for ever to right this chapter! I been pretty busy so yep hehe anyways thank you guys for your support, I´m really glad you guys enjoyed this story en hopefully you will enjoyed until the very end! **

Kagura arrive at the destined place. She was wearing a dress that went just a bit under her knees it was of course red, spaghetti strap, and a bow on the back. It was simple but it made Kagura look really gorgeous. The person who was receiving the invitation, ask who she was, Kagura showed him her invitation, once he saw it, he quickly became more formal to her, "this way please". Kagura followed.

The dining hall was huge; it was the hugest thing Kagura ever saw. Kagura took her seat. The table was filled with flowers. _I barely came here and I'm already bored... Where is the food!_ , Kagura thought.

"Would you like to order anything, miss?" A voice said behind her. Kagura new that voice anywhere, she quickly turned to see his face, "Gin-chan!" Gintoki had disguised himself as of the butlers.

She couldn´t help but smile. "What are you doing here?" Kagura asked confused. Gintoki took Kagura´s hand and drag her with him. "Just follow me!" is all Gintoki said.

Kagura asked again, "Where are we going?" Gintoki just kept walking. "Oi! Gin-chan!" once again Kagura asked this time making them stop walking. Gintoki finally turn to face Kagura, letting go of her hand, "We´re getting out of here!"

Kagura was still confused, "Why?" Gintoki sigh, "You are actually going to marry the Prince Baka´s cousin if you don´t get out of here" Kagura just blink once, twice and then… burst out laughing! "Oi! Kagura what is so funny?" Gintoki raise his voice.

"Come on Gin-chan don´t be silly!" Kagura turn around to get back to her seat. "Kagura!" Gintoki started to followed her again when someone grab his shoulder. Gintoki turn to see who it was.

"Excuse me, you're in my way can you move?"

_That voice! _Gintoki quickly turn around.

"What a coincidence meeting you here. I didn´t know you work for Prince Baka" He said in amusement.

"Oi… What are you doing here, Takasugi?" Gintoki said not moving at all.

"Gin-chan?" Kagura peek out from Gintoki´s back. She stared in shock at the person in front of her. She really didn´t know what happen in the past between this too, Gintoki didn´t really talk about it; but she knew he was no good, she still remembers when Zura (Katsura: "It´s not Zura is Katsura!").

"I´m just accompanying someone" Takasugi simply replied, "It was a pleasure to see you Gintoki". Takasugi headed towards his destination. Kagura hated the way Gintoki made his face every time he met with this person. So sad and lonesome.

"Gin-chan.." Kagura whisper to herself. Prince Hata and Jii came to greet Kagura.

"Kagura-chan! " Prince Hata said as he came closer, "Jii, where are we sitting at?"

"This way, Prince ba…Hata" Jii said as he lead the way. Kagura started following when Gintoki grab her wrist. "Kagura lets get going" Gintoki said, it seem he was still somewhat depressed of the incident just minutes ago.

_Gin-chan… I just want to help you… I don´t have money or anything I can give you in return, so this is my chance to get you something good.. _Kagura thought to herself_. _She pulled away from Gintoki and without looking at him she said, "Leave… I don´t want you right now" Kagura followed behind Prince Hata, leaving Gintoki just standing there.

**Thanks again for reading, please review and favorite! Thank you guys for your help! I do apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! /**


	4. Surprise

**Hello! Here is the 4****th**** chapter yay! Last chapter was pretty short, I realize after I posted lol! Anyways as always please enjoy **

Kagura was finally sitting at the table; she couldn't stop thinking about Gintoki. Prince Hata just kept on talking about his "pets", while Jii read a book. Kagura was bored to death! Not to mention she was pretty hungry.

"Oi! Where is the food?" Kagura yell over Prince Hata´s non- stopping talk. Prince Hata and Jii just seem to ignore her. Kagura got pissed; she got up and grabbed her chair and lifted up ready to throw it toward their table, "Where is the food!" Kagura yell again. This time Prince Hata and Jii pay their attention towards her.

"Err, wait don´t throw the chair please!" Jii said in a panicky voice. Prince Ba… err Hata, quickly said, "The food should be arriving when my cousin comes!"

Kagura put her chair down. She sat back down looking even more bored, while people just stare and whisper. An old man got on top of the stage and announce, "Everyone may I have your attention?" everyone quickly put their attention towards the old man, while Kagura put her boogers under the table, she wanted to stop doing this habit of hers but she really couldn't come to a stop, it was a weird way that reminded her of Gintoki. Probably, cause he did it himself.

"Please give a warm welcome to Prince Baka´s…" Where Prince Hata was sitting he shouted, "It´s Prince HATA!" The old men continued, "Err... Prince Ba…Hata´s cousin… Kawakami Bansai!"

"Bansai?" Kagura asked herself. She Turn her gaze towards the stage. "May Bansai´s fiancée step up here, please?" the old man said. "Kagura-chan please go up there" Jii order. Kagura got up and headed towards the stage. _Why does that name sound kind of familiar?_ She thought to herself. She stood in front of a lot of amantos more than people. "You're my fiancée?" a voice said behind her. Kagura turn, "You got a problem…" she started to say. This was indeed; the man that seriously wounded Gintoki back when they help out the Shinsengumi. "You!" Kagura yell out and launch a punch towards this guy´s face. He douched it, leaving people whispering. Jii and Prince Hata quickly got up on the stage, and the curtains closed.

"Kagura-chan, what happen?" Prince Hata asked. Kagura ignore him and launch another punch towards Bansai, when the amanto police came and handcuff Kagura to the ground; Kagura struggle to free herself.

"So this is my fiancée?" Bansai asked. "Well yes… hehe" Prince Hata laughed nervously.

"Now that I think about it… Aren´t you the girl who, join the Shinsengumi to fight against us?" Bansai asked Kagura, who was laying on the floor with her hand tie behind her back. Kagura gave out a laugh, "So you do remember?" Kagura continued, "Do you remember the man you seriously wounded?"

"You mean the silver hair samurai?" Bansai asked. "Yes him!" Kagura yelled. Bansai came closer to Kagura he knelt down and grabbed Kagura´s soft face. Kagura made an angry face. "I must say it´s been some time now hasn´t?" Bansai said, "You became really cute." The last comment made Kagura blush. It was the first time someone called her cute or at least the first time she has heard it.

"Kagura-chan, remember what our deal was." Jii reminded Kagura again. _Their right, I was the one to agree to this. I must bear with this guy… but this guy is the one that hurt Gin-chan..._ Kagura thought. "Fine, just let me go" Kagura said. The amanto police let her go. Kagura rub her wrist, Bansai grabbed her wrist and kiss it, "those it feel better now?" Kagura snatch her hand away from his hold, surprise by the sudden kiss Bansai gave, she was blushing wildly, "I´m fine!"

Prince Hata and Jii headed back towards their table. Bansai had his headphones blasting music, yet he could hear everything they told him, lip reading maybe? Bansai stretch his hand towards Kagura, "Lets hold hands" he simply said. "What?" Kagura question, putting her hand behind her back. "We´re going to get ¨married¨ aren´t we? We need to show some ¨love¨." He replied.

"First of all, we aren´t really going to marry each other," Kagura said blushing a bit. Why was this situation getting her feeling weird? It was just a pretend marriage. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ Kagura thought.

"Right… if we´re pretending may as well do it right" He said as he grabbed Kagura´s hand. Kagura couldn´t stop blushing after all, it was pretty much her first time she ever done this with a guy. She never actually held a boys hand before besides her Papi. She always wanted to do this with Gin-chan but all he would talk about was that stupid weather lady.

They walk towards the table their table holding hands. "Listen Kagura-chan… I´m suppose to propose marriage to you in about 20 minutes so get ready to ¨fake¨ cry at least ok," Bansai whisper in Kagura´s ear.

"Whatever," Kagura Replied. _Gin-chan did you really left?_

"Well, oh my! Look who´s you fiancée Bansai," Takasugi said in amusement. "Takasugi-san!" Bansai replied in surprise. Kagura didn´t say anything she knew is she said anything she may lose it. How she wanted to beat this man up so much! She hated how this very man hurt Gintoki, even if Gintoki didn´t actually showed it, she knew.

The food was finally served, but with Takasugi sitting at the same table Kagura lost her appetite. The 20 minutes seam to take forever; it was time for Bansai to propose ¨marriage¨ to Kagura. Gintoki was nowhere in sight. Kagura felt really lonely for some reason at this moment, Bansai got up, probably went for the ring. Takasugi also got and headed towards one of the doors, was he leaving? Kagura sat at the table all by herself, Prince Hata and Jii where sitting at another table. _Why am I feeling so lonely right now? It´s stupid! It´s a firkin fake marriage!_ Kagura let out a sigh, _Even if it was a fake marriage…_ _I wish it was Gin-chan my fiancée. _

Somewhere in Edo. Gintoki was sitting at a bench. _Stupid brat! Why must she even do those kinds of stupid things! She wouldn´t even listen to me… why do I feel this way, its not like I should care or anything on what she does_, Gintoki thought to himself.

"Eh? Gin-chan? What are you doing here?" Shinpachi asked to the man sitting in the bench. Gintoki got up and look away from Shinpachi, "What can´t an old man hang out at the park?"

"You make it sound like you're a pervert Gin-chan" Shinpachi stated. Gintoki turn to face Shinpachi, "Oi! Don´t say stuff like that!"

Shinpachi had an annoyed expression on his face, "By the way Gin-chan where is Kagura-chan?" Gintoki flinch a little after Kagura´s name, "I don´t know. She can do whatever she wants." Shinpachi seam surprise by Gintoki sudden comment. "You know Gin-chan… Kagura is a strong girl, but just because she is strong doesn´t mean she can handle everything... It´s hard for her when her beloved one isn´t with her…" Gintoki stare at the sky. "Oi Shinpachi, you guys have grown up a bit." Gintoki got on his scooter and rode off, leaving Shinpachi smiling, "Kagura-chan, how could you fallen for a man like him?"

**I hope you guys like it! I know their kind of out of their character, I don´t think Bansai would actually do those stuff lol but yeah… I will explain about the whole cousin thing too, later on. I will like to thank you guys for your reviews! By reading them, I get motivated to write faster for you guys, so is it weird saying that? / Hehe anyways thanks for your support :D **


	5. Proposal

**Hello! I´m sorry I haven´t updated lately! But anyways here is the 5****th**** chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it! :D **

Kagura wanted to leave already, it seem as if it had been more than 20 minutes. _Why won´t that stupid guy come out already! _She thought to herself. She was about to head towards the bathroom to refresh, but before she got up from her chair the lights when off. _What is going on?_ She thought as she got in defense mode_, Could it be a trap?_

One of the lights turn back on, shining where Kagura was. She looked very puzzled by the sudden light shining on her.

"My beloved princess…" A voice came from the stage.

Some people started cheering. _Could it be the stupid proposal guy?_ She thought in annoyance.

Bansai step down from the stage, walking closer and closer towards Kagura. Finally standing in front of Kagura he got on his knees, some people started crying and whispering "What a lovely couple." Bansai smiled, he looked really handsome.

"Love, would you marry me?" Bansai said this as he looked into Kagura´s blue eyes.

"I…I.." Kagura stuttered, why did she feel a sudden urge to scream and cry? It was all pretend, she wasn´t really going to marry this guy. _What is wrong with me? _She thought to herself. Bansai´s smile faded, he whisper so only Kagura would hear, "Just say yes already."

Some people started to whisper, "Is she really surprised?" while other people said, "I don´t think she wants to marry him."

"Gin-san…" She whispered to herself, looking down. "What?" Bansai asked.

Kagura turned her head towards Bansai´s face and with both her hands grabbed his face. Bansai stared in confusion by her sudden move. "I do-" But before Kagura could finish what she was saying, Gintoki burst through the doors with his scooter.

"Now what?" Jii asked himself.

Kagura stared at Gintoki with wide eyes, "Gin-san.."

Gintoki got off his scooter, people just stared in amazement, "Who is this man?"

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I´m here to crash the wedding!" Gintoki exclaimed.

"Always crashing everything, right Gintoki?" Takasugi said in amusement as he stepped closer to Gintoki.

Gintoki turned away from him, "Sorry Takasugi, but I´m only here to steal the bride. I´ll deal with you later." Gintoki walked towards Kagura.

Everyone was in shock, Takasugi smiled very devilish. "I must say I should be the one apologizing, Gintoki."

Kagura was confused of everything that was going on as much everyone else, but one thing was for sure she was really happy that Gin-san came. "What are you talking about?" Gintoki replied as he turned his gaze towards Takasugi. "Oh Gintoki! It would have been a lot easier if you would have just stayed at home," Takasugi walked around Gintoki as he said this, "Why must you always get in the middle of my plans?"

"What are you talking about?" Gintoki repeated, his voice rising a bit. Takasugi smiled then shouted, "Bansai! Put the ring already!"

Gintoki eyes widened, he quickly turned to face Kagura, "Don´t Kagura!"

**So yes this is the end… I´m just kidding! I will try to upload the 6****th**** chapter sooner. I really hope my grammar is getting better, If not bear with me T_T if anyone know a good beta reader do tell me cause I´ve been looking for one but I just haven´t had any luck yet. **


End file.
